


Whiskers

by Daddy_Deans_PieGirl



Category: Black Widow - Fandom, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, MCU, Marvel, Natasha Romanoff - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_Deans_PieGirl/pseuds/Daddy_Deans_PieGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha just wants to go home, Her home, Her pjs, Her bed  and sleep for a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskers

Natasha knocks on the door. Damn, no answer. She can hear Bakenbardy meowing and practically ramming the door. How can they not hear him? It's not like he's quiet or anything, plus the knocking. Exasperated, Nat knocks again, with a little more force this time. She checks her watch, and even doing the calculating to get in the right time zone feels like a strain. 7:30am. "Oh right, I bet they're out running with Sam", Natasha thinks to herself. All she really wants to do is go home, Her home, Her pjs, Her bed, cuddle up with "BaBa" and sleep for a week. "Okay guys", she thinks, "I'm just breaking & entering, stealing back my cat and getting the hell out."

Pushing BaBa out of the way with the door she steps into the foyer, letting the latch snick behind her. "Now, where have they stowed his carrier?" Bending down to scoop up the cat, Natasha freezes mid way when she hears the sound. It's a rhythmic thunk, thunk, thunk, and with her body and mind switching to alert, Nat moves slowly and stealthy through the hall. Nothing, through the living room... still nothing. The sound is closer, the kitchen, yes, definitely the kitchen. She slides herself along the wall of the doorway just enough to peek around the jam. Well Good God Damn, someone is home after all. It's Bucky, but what the hell is he doing and how hell did he not hear her knocking, much less Bakenbardy crying?

Staying right where she is, not moving so much as an eyelash, she watches to see what Bucky is up to. He's at the island, parallel to her, and it looks like he is chopping vegetables which she assumes are for breakfast. She now can see the twin white cords dangling out in front of him. Headphones, no wonder he couldn't hear her. Standing there, Nat watches him slice tomatoes with such delicate dexterity that she can't help but be amazed, due to the fact that she knows he can almost punch through solid concrete with next to no effort. She's waiting for the metal fingers to just push through the soft flesh of the fruit, but the only thing going through the tomato is the knife.

Bucky catches the movement of BaBa twinning around Nat's legs and throws the knife without hesitation or thought, just one hundred percent muscle memory. The knife hits the wall an inch away from her cheek. "Jesus, Natasha!" Bucky exclaims, having even startled himself. He was so involved with making breakfast and listening that he simply went full autopilot. Nat pulls the knife out of the wall, takes it to the sink for rinsing, and hands it back to Bucky. Hearing her let out a snort he realizes too late what she was looking at. He casually pauses and turns his phone face down, accepting the knife back.

"Harry Potter?" Nat asks with a smirk.

"Someone recommended it", Buck says, trying not to sound too defensive about it.

"Who? Who could possible think to put that on your 'list'? Come ON Bucky, Who!?"

"Barton", Bucky states, giving her a sidelong glance and a little smirk of his own, "He said you loved it and had begged him to read the books to you."

"So tell me, how is the new arm anyway, Wormtail?" Nat bites back as she wiggles her fingers at him.

"Obviously not gold, but other than that it's surprisingly fantastic. Lighter, stronger and has a hella lot more dexterity and agility. The old one may have looked streamlined from the outside, but the mechanics were not as kind on the inside. As upgrades go it's top shelf, although I think I could have done without the "Tony Incident". Because of that I was somewhat worried, I now have even less arm than before, which gives a little more meaning to "giving my left arm" for an upgrade. I didn't think they were going to be able to fix much of anything. Best thing, though, is getting rid of that glitch you caused after hitting me with your damn Stingers. Never knew when it'd bug out on me, out of nowhere whole damn thing would just freeze up."

"You know that's what you get for attacking me with a grenade launcher and various other tidbits. Better think twice about it next time."

Just then they both look up as they hear front door open and close. Nat gives Bucky a quizzical look. "Steve, he was out running with Sam. So much for having the omelets done by the time he got back", Bucky explains.

"I thought you went with him, when no one heard me pounding on the door."

"NO F'N way! Not at 6 am. Thought we weren't home, just going to do a little B&E before breakfast?"

"Buck, I've been gone for almost a month, I just wanted to get BaBa and to get home. The two of you probably wouldn't have even noticed that he was gone."

"That noisy ass brat ya, we would have noticed."

Steve softy sidles up behind, knitting his fingers in between Bucky's. "I can't speak for Buck, but both BaBa and I like this arm better, at least this one is warm! What's for breakfast?


End file.
